


Death's Kiss

by codex213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death Eaters, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex213/pseuds/codex213
Summary: Harry and Draco meet their ends.





	Death's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> l apparently was very angsty back in 2010. Another graveyard resurrection. As always, characters belong to JKR, not me.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry." Draco said triumphantly. The blonde's eyes were flashing, his wand leveled at the Gryffindor's chest.

  
Eyes widening, Harry thought back, trying to remember something, anything that would warrant this. Last week there had been a break-in attempt at Gringott's, but that was totally unconnected. "Wait. Wait a minute. If I'm going to die, I deserve  to know why. Why are you going to kill me, Draco?" he asked, his voice trembling despite his attempts to hide it.

  
"Why? You want to know why, Harry? Because of what your friends did. Only the Dark Lord will reward me greatly if I kill the world-famous Harry Potter!" he spat.

  
"My friends? What the bloody hell did my friends do to you? If you're going to kill me for Voldemort, don't you think it should be for something worthwhile, something I did?" the Gryffindor fumed. 

  
"What difference does it make? Either way, you'll be dead and I'll be the Dark Lord's most faithful Death Eater."

  
"What difference does it make? WHAT DIFFERENCE?! We have a history, Draco. You can't just throw all those years away...you can't throw all those memories away, Draco," Harry pleaded, his eyes clouding over.

  
"You bore me, Potter." Draco replied, re-leveling his wand. Just as he was about to utter the words that would stop Harry's heart, the brunette spoke up once more.

  
"Draco, this isn't you. Not the real you. The real you is gentle, sweet, caring..."

   
"That's where you're wrong, Potter. This IS the real me. This is who I'm destined to become. Now, do you have any last words?"

  
"Actually, yes. Avada Kedrava!"

  
"Avada Kedrava!"

  
Both curses were said at the same time, meeting and colliding with one another before reaching their target. A brilliant flash of green light illuminated the dungeon the two were in before silence fell over the room. Harry and Draco's bodies were found the next day, wands beside corpses as evidence of the bitter end both men met.

 


End file.
